1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rack systems for vehicles and, more particularly, is concerned with an adjustable and detachable vehicle utility rack system that provides elevated hauling and working stations for diverse applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been known to provide a rack system for a vehicle, such as vans, trucks and cars, for carrying items above the roof. Frequently such a rack system is comprised of elongated frame structures which are spaced apart from one another, extend across the roof of the vehicle, and are mounted to the gutters or drip rails of the vehicle along the opposite sides of the roof.
Also it has been known to provide a rack system for a pickup truck comprised of elongated frame structures which are spaced apart from one another and supported on the opposite side walls of the body of the pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,472 to Coffland discloses one such rack system in which the elongated frame structures are supported at forward and rearward locations on the side walls. The frame structures may be pivoted between an upper operative position to a lower inoperative position.
Further it has been known to provide a rack system for a pickup truck comprised of elongated frame structures which are supported upright on the bed of the pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,152 to Campbell discloses one such rack system in which the elongated frame structures are interconnected by a base frame structure.
All of the abovementioned prior art vehicle rack systems may operate satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed. However, none appears to provide a vehicle rack system that adequately addresses the broad range of conditions presented by different vehicles and the wide variety of potential applications for such vehicle rack system.
Consequently, a need exists for an innovation in a vehicle rack system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art vehicle rack systems without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides a vehicle utility rack system which satisfies the aforementioned need. The rack system of the present invention provides elevated hauling and working stations for diverse applications. The rack system provides two embodiments which can be used for satisfying the needs of different applications on different vehicles, such as pickup trucks and sports utility vehicles, and also on a trailer towed behind these vehicles. Each of the embodiments of the rack system can be installed, removed and adjusted by one person. The second embodiment of the rack system employs a receiver component of a rear hitch accessory on a vehicle. Both embodiments of the rack system can function either as a hauling or working station. When the rack system is employed as a working station, a sheet of plywood is placed thereon to provide a scaffold platform on which a person can stand.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a vehicle utility rack system providing elevated hauling and working stations. There are two exemplary embodiments of the rack system of the present invention disclosed herein.
In a first embodiment, the vehicle utility rack system comprises: (a) a pair of single support racks for together providing the elevated hauling and working station wherein each single support rack includes (i) a support structure being a T-shaped configuration and formed by a lower vertical member and an upper horizontal member defining an upper horizontal support region thereon, and (ii) a pair of retention structures being of an angular-shaped configuration and each disposed adjacent to and connected with one of a pair of opposite lateral end portions of the upper horizontal member of the support structure so as to extend in an upward direction relative thereto and define opposite outer limits of the horizontal support region on the upper horizontal member of the support structure; and (b) means for coupling the lower vertical members of the support structures to portions of a vehicle so as to dispose the single support racks in upright orientations and spaced apart from one another such that the upper horizontal support regions on the support structures provide the elevated hauling and working station of the rack system.
In a second embodiment, the vehicle utility rack system comprises: (a) a dual support rack structure for providing an elevated hauling and working station wherein the dual support rack structure includes (i) a single support rack being of a T-shaped configuration, (ii) an auxiliary support rack being of a T-shaped configuration and shorter in height than the single support rack, and (iii) a brace member extending between and interconnecting the single and auxiliary support racks so as to support the auxiliary support rack in a substantially cantilevered manner from the single support rack and dispose the single and auxiliary support racks in spaced apart upright orientations so as to together provide the elevated hauling and working station; and (b) means for coupling the single support rack to a portion of a vehicle so as to dispose the single and auxiliary support racks in the spaced apart upright orientations.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.